


He'll Break Your Legs

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bullying, Protectiveness, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Ozpin deals with a discipline situation.





	He'll Break Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a bunch of WIPs and finding more than I would've expected that are about done/easily wrapped up. This is one of 'em, and if you can't tell, is really fucking old lol.  
> If you enjoy my writing and would like to see something special, I'm currently taking [Commisions](https://dragonflyxparodies.tumblr.com/post/174547437200/commissions) !

He knew full well the boy sitting across the table from him knew how to take a joke, even from those who made him uncomfortable. He’d watched how Lie Ren interacted with the members of his team and team RWBY over the course of the past semester, listened to the teasing and taunting that came hand-in-hand with friendship. He had been the one to interview Ren after he’d passed the rigorous entrance exams. He’d been the one to ask what would set him off.

Ren had been sitting with much the same posture then as he was now, hands clasped in his lap and spine straight, stiff as a board.

“A threat to Nora.” The gentleness that had previously filled his eyes vanished, pink depths hard as diamond.

He remembered Ren’s case in particular, because he’d interviewed Nora Valkyrie right afterwards, and she’d smiled a brilliant smile at him when he’d asked, and informed him that if anyone so much as laid a finger on Ren she’d tear them limb from limb and then feed those bits and pieces to an Ursa.

So he knew full well why Ren was sitting before him, even before he set his mug down and slid into the empty seat that remained before him.

“I can honestly say I never thought I would see you here.” Ozpin said after a moment, smiling slightly.

“When do I leave?”

“What?” There was no hiding his surprise.

“I’ve read the handbook, Professor Ozpin. What I did warrants an expulsion at the least.”

Ozpin regarded him silently for a moment, expression serious.

“Most hunters and huntresses are not entirely… _stable_. Our job is to murder things, and while many consider the creatures of Grimm soulless…seeing the agony in their eyes if you don’t grant them a quick death says otherwise. That takes a toll. The things that make people _want_ to become hunters usually take an even greater toll. This is hardly the first incident of this nature to occur here.”

“I didn’t do it because I’m mentally unstable, Professor.” There was a distinctive edge to Ren’s voice, and Ozpin met his gaze readily.

“Then why?”

“He was going to hurt Nora.” A heavy sort of silence fell over them, and Ozpin took that time to finish off his coffee. It wasn’t anything he didn’t already know, but it was nice to hear it from Ren’s lips.

“I’m not expelling you, Ren. Cardin…deserved it. I hope time here at Beacon will rid him of his less than favorable qualities-it’s why I allowed him to come to my school in the first place. He’s a good huntsman, if a not-so-good person. You will be punished, make no mistake, but I would be a poor teacher indeed if I let skill like yours slip between my fingers over a handful of broken legs.”

The shock in Ren’s expression was real. He really _had_ expected to be expelled. He’d probably been expecting Glynda, though-she handled discipline. Glynda would have done it without a second thought-she liked Ren, he knew, but she was such a stickler for rules…

“Your team leader is here to see you. I’ll let you two have a word, hm?” He stood, cane tapping gently against the ground as he approached the door.

“And, Ren?”

“Yes?”

“Be more _subtle_ next time. An encore will not be dealt with so lightly.”

“…Thank you, Headmaster.”


End file.
